Never Can Say Goodbye
Never Can Say Goodbye by The Jackson 5 is featured in Michael, the eleventh episode of Season Three. It is sung by Quinn. She sings this song reflecting on her ex-boyfriends; Finn, Puck, and Sam. Following this performance, she reveals to the New Directions that she was accepted to Yale and that she would never have dreamed of attending such a well-known university if it hadn't been for them because it was them who gave her love and support throughout her rough times over the past few years. Everyone congratulates her for her acceptance as Rachel stares back at her for the touching words she stated. Lyrics New Directions Girls: Ooh-ooh, ooh Quinn: Never can say goodbye (New Directions Girls: Say goodbye boy) No, no, no, no, now Never can say goodbye (New Directions Girls: Say goodbye boy) Even though the pain and heartache Seems to follow me wherever I go, Though I try and try to hide my feelings, They always seems to show Then you try to say you're leaving me And I always have to say no, Tell me why (New Directions Girls: Tell me why) is it so (New Directions Girls: Is it so) That I, Never can say goodbye (New Directions Girls: Say goodbye boy) No, no, no, no, now Never can say goodbye (New Directions Girls: Say goodbye boy) Every time I think I've had enough, I start heading for the door. There's a very strange vibration, Piercing me right through the core. It says turn around you fool, You know you love him more and more. Tell me why (New Directions Girls: Tell me why) is it so (New Directions Girls: Is it so) Don't wanna let you go! I never can say goodbye boy (New Directions Girls: Never can say goodbye boy) Ooh Baby (New Directions Girls: Don't wanna let you go) I never can say goodbye Quinn with New Directions Girls: No no, no, (New Directions Girls: No no) (Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Oh, I never can say goodbye boy (New Directions Girls: I never can say goodbye boy) Ohh Baby, (New Directions Girls: Don't wanna let you go) I never can say goodbye Quinn with New Directions Girls: No no, no, (New Directions Girls: No no) (Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Never can say goodbye (New Directions Girls: Say goodbye boy) No, no, no, no, now Never can say goodbye (New Directions Girls: Say goodbye boy) I keep thinking that our problems Soon are all gonna work out. But there's that same unhappy feeling, There's that anguish, there's that doubt. It's the same old dizzy hangup, Can't do with you or without. Tell me why (New Directions Girls: Tell me why) is it so (New Directions Girls: Is it so) Don't wanna let you go! I never can say goodbye boy (New Directions Girls: I never can say goodbye boy) Ooh Baby (New Directions Girls: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn with New Directions Girls: No no, no, (New Directions Girls: No no) (Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Oh, I never can say goodbye boy (New Directions Girls: I never can say goodbye boy) Ooh (New Directions Girls: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn with New Directions Girls: No no, no, (New Directions Girls: No no) (Quinn: Ohhh Yeah) Quinn: I never can say goodbye boy (New Directions Girls: I never can say goodbye boy) Ohh Baby (New Directions Girls: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn with New Directions Girls: No no, no, (New Directions Girls: No no) (Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Oh, I never can say goodbye boy (New Directions Girls: I never can say goodbye boy) Ohh baby (New Directions Girls: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn with New Directions Girls: No no, no, (New Directions Girls: No no) (Quinn: Ooh) Never, never, never, never, never, never, never Quinn: I never can say goodbye boy I got to have you I never can say goodbye to you Quinn with New Directions Girls: Never, never, never, never, never, never, never Quinn: I never can say goodbye boy I got to have you I never can say goodbye to you Ahhhh Quinn with New Directions Girls: Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah Trivia *This is Quinn's first full solo number since Funk, 34 episodes prior, where she sang It's a Man's Man's Man's World. This makes it her first solo since Season One. *The song is also, in a way, directed towards Rachel, since it follows a conversation in which Quinn tells Rachel that she will "have to say goodbye" to Finn in order for her dreams to come true. **It comes full circle as in Goodbye Finn sets Rachel free to follow her dream in New York City and tragic irony during "The Quarterback" Rachel does have to say goodbye to Finn since he's dead. *The only Glee Club members not seen on a picture hanging in Quinn's locker are Kurt, Sugar, Mike, Blaine, Rory, and former members; Lauren and Matt. *This is the only non-Michael Jackson song to be performed in the episode in specific terms. It would have been one of the two featured if I Want You Back was included. *Quinn's sparkly black dress is inspired by the jacket Michael Jackson wore when he performed this song on the Motown 25th Anniversary, and during his performances of Billie Jean. *This song is featured in chapter 7 on Glee Forever!. Gallery NeverCanSayGoodbye.jpg tumblr_lz6oqtxKEc1qhdfcvo2_250.gif ncsg1.png ncsg2.png nevercan3.png ncsg3.png ncsg4.png ncsg5.png Never Can Say Goodbye 6.gif tumblr_lz6oqtxKEc1qhdfcvo6_250.gif ncsg7.png ncsg6.png nevercan.png ncsg8.png ncsg9.png ncsg10.png ncsg11.png Quinn!.gif Fabrevanst.gif ncsg12.png nevercan1.png tumblr_lz6oqtxKEc1qhdfcvo9_250.gif Tumblr lys0s0CuEe1qdlrn2o1 500.gif Tumblr_lyp4j73aeG1qb6ikpo2_250.gif ncsg13.png nevercan2.png Never Say Goodbye.jpg|Never Can Say Goodbye Fan Made Cover (Not Mine)|link=http://gleethecovers.com/|linktext=Original Source quinn in never can say goodbye ♥.gif NeverCanSayGoodbye-QuinnFabray.gif Sam going to Quinn.png Quinn closing her beautiful eyes while singing.png Quinn talking to Rachel.png Quinn from afar.png Puck and Quinn 2.png Puck and Quinn 1.png Never Can Say Goodbye 3.png Never Can Say Goodbye 2.png Never Can Say Goodbye.png Finn and Quinn 1.png Nevercansaygoodbye fabang.gif tumblr_moklqbzHtd1r2aexjo4_250.gif tumblr_muudnq3WJ21ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_muudnq3WJ21ra5gbxo5_r2_250.gif tumblr_muudnq3WJ21ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_muudnq3WJ21ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_muudnq3WJ21ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_muudnq3WJ21ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_muudnq3WJ21ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_muudnq3WJ21ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Quick NCSG.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner